Pequeño niño, Vergil
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Vergil ha sido "embrujado" al leer un libro de ocultismo, regresándolo a la edad de 10 años. ¿Qué hará Dante y su "Devil May Cry Family" para solucionar el problema? ¿Qué pasará con Vergil al volver a ser un niño? Pasen y lean n.n Capítulo piloto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta cosa es un poco rara...Pero me puse a ver una imagen de Sparda con chibi-Vergil...y dije "y si Sparda fuera Dante y Vergil, pues, Vergil..."**_

_**Va a ser como un capítulo piloto, ya si veo que todo va bien...a ver que sale. Espero que me den su opinión y su crítica constructiva. Si me salgo de personajes favor de avisar para modificarlo...**_

_**Esto es para ver que tan buena soy o si de plano ya perdí el toque así que... n.n**_

_**¡Enjoy!**_

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

Tocaron tres veces la puerta de Devil May Cry con fuerza. Dante se quitó su revista del rostro y miró la puerta. Cerró los ojos, y volvieron a tocar con más fuerza.

- Ash... - gruñó Dante.

Se levantó y caminó a la puerta. ¿Quién estaría afuera con tan tremenda lluvia? Abrió y miró al hombre de gabardina azul frente a él. Estaba empapado y parecía que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Woah! ¡¿Mi otro yo?! - exclamó Dante, cuando el hombre levantó el rostro.

- Tsk...Muévete - gruñó el otro, entrando.

- ¿Qué, qué, qué? Me vas a mojar el despacho, Vergil - gimió Dante - Patty me va a asesinar...

- Calla...

Vergil se abrazó a sí mismo y se sentó en el sofá de la sala de Devil May Cry. Dante lo miró con atención. Nunca había visto a su gemelo así de ¿débil? ¿extraño? Adjudicando también el hecho de que estaba ahí, en el negocio de su hermano como si no tuviera a dónde más ir...

- ¿Vergil...? - preguntó Dante, tomándolo del hombro.

El mencionado tiritó y bajó la cabeza.

- Maldito...Es un...

Dante se acercó para escuchar mejor a Vergil.

- Él me hizo esto...

- ¿Quién? ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Un...Un brujo o lo que...sea...No lo sé...Pero me siento...muy mal...

Acto seguido, se tiró de costado sobre el sofá. Dante suspiró y salió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Patty. Tomó las sábanas de la niña y corrió hacia la sala. Se acercó a su hermano, le quitó la gabardina y sus espadas, y lo cubrió con las sábanas. Lo miró.

Tiritaba aún, abrazándose con fuerza; estaba todo empapado y tenía el cabello plateado hacia abajo, como Dante.

Vergil se removió un poco y se cubrió completamente con las sábanas.

- No me mires...Dante...

Dante suspiró y se quedó viendo a Vergil hasta que él se quedó dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos todavía era de noche y había parado de llover. Abrieron la puerta y miró con atención las mujeres que iban entrando.

- Perdón por la tardanza - rió Lady, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en un perchero junto a la puerta.

- Sí, pero fue culpa de Patty, porque no se decidía por cuál película ver - explicó Trish, entrando.

- Es que estaba entre "Amor Eterno" y "Por Siempre Juntos" - suspiró Patty con expresión soñadora.

Dante chistó y cerró los ojos.

- Pura basura cursi...¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa? - gritó Dante, viendo a Patty, quien lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Por qué la entrada está toda mojada?! ¡Dante!

- Escucha, mocosa-

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Lady, señalando el bulto de sábanas en el sofá de la sala.

Todos voltearon a ver.

- Ah...Es mi hermano - dijo Dante sin darle mayor importancia. Tomó a Patty de la cabeza - De hecho, fue él quien mojó la entrada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Después de todo el trabajo que hice! ¡Pero me va a escuchar! ¡Nadie se mete con Patty Lowell!

- Espera, enana...Eso lo haces mañana. No quiero pleitos. Menos ahora que se ve que Vergil enserio está mal.

Lady escudriñó al invitado escondido debajo de esas sábanas.

- Se nota...Dudo que ese tipo hubiera venido aquí por gusto... - reflexionó la chica.

Después, todas se fueron a dormir. Dante hizo lo mismo, no sin antes darle unas sábanas a Patty para que cerrara la boca.

* * *

- ¡Adiós, Dante! ¡No vayas a hacer otra de tus "Danteadas", ¿sí?! - se despidió Patty, agitando la mano.

- Largo de aquí - respondió él.

Trish le lanzó un beso y salió detrás de Patty. Lady lo miró sobre el hombro.

- Despiértalo y sácalo. No quiero convivir mucho tiempo con él... - dijo, antes de salir dando un portazo.

- Como ordenes...Tsk...

Miró a Vergil. Ya eran las doce y no despertaba...Se acercó un poco y miró la persona sobre el sillón. Se podía ver como las sábanas subían y bajaban marcando su pacífica respiración. Espera, ¿el bulto no se veía más pequeño que el día anterior?

Dante agitó un poco el costado de las sábanas.

- Nee, Vergil...Despierta ya, vago...Agh, sueno como Patty...¡Hey!

Dante lo agitó con más fuerza.

- ¡Vamos, Vergil! ¡¿Quieres que vaya por agua fría como cuando éramos niños?!

- Cinco minutos y ya... - dijo una voz infantil, dándose la vuelta en las sábanas.

Dante se quedó paralizado. Esa no era una voz fingida ni nada...De hecho, recordaba bien esa voz...

"¡Dante! ¡Le diré a mamá que estás rayando a Yamato! ¡Ya verás!"

Estuvo en su lugar unos 15 minutos hasta que reaccionó. Tomó las sábanas y las jaló. Lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

Un pequeño niño albino, cuya ropa le quedaba como 4 tallas más grande, dormía plácidamente sobre el sillón; su redondeado rostro mostraba un niño que no podría pasar de los 10 años. Tenía ambas manos debajo de la cabeza y su boca entreabierta.

Era lindo.

Era Vergil.

Dante lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. Siempre deseó tenerlo así de indefenso...¡para tomarlo del cuello y estrangularlo hasta que muriera! Pero, ahora no eran niños. Ahora ambos eran hombres adultos. Entonces, ¿por qué diantres Vergil se veía así?

Dante tomó al niño por debajo de los hombros y lo levantó como quien levanta un trofeo. Agitó a la criatura con sorna. El niñito se agitó un poco, pero no abrió los ojos.

- ¡Oye, niño! ¡Hey!

Lo siguió agitando. No consiguió nada...Se aclaró la garganta.

- ¡Vergil-amorcito! ¡Levántate, cielito, o Dante se comerá tu desayuno! - exclamó Dante, tratando de imitar la voz de su madre.

- No...dejes que...toque mis hot-cakes, mami...

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al frente con pereza. Dante lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de ver si era cierto lo que estaba presenciando.

Vergil lo miró, parpadeando varias veces, como queriendo quitarse el sueño. Frunció el ceño y le dio una pequeña bofetada a Dante.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota? Bájame ahora mismo.

Dante negó con la cabeza y volvió a verlo. Vergil gruñó.

- ¿Quieres morir, maldito? ¡Ejem! Tú...¡Agh! ¡Ah! ¿Qué le pasa a mi garganta? ¡Ah!

Siguió carraspeando. Dante lo sostuvo aún hacia arriba. "¡¿Qué-mierdas-pasó?!"

Vergil llevó sus pequeñas manos a su garganta. Las retiró enseguida y se las miró. Las examinó como si fueran mentira. Miró hacia el suelo y notó lo pequeño que era.

Vio a Dante una vez más con los ojos bien abiertos los dos. Respiraron y gritaron. Dante soltó a Vergil sin dejar de gritar y corrió hacia su escritorio, saltó hacia el otro lado y siguió gritando escondido debajo de él, sin dejar de ver a Vergil. Este a su vez, había salido corriendo hacia la ventana y se había visto en el vidrio, robándole un grito más agudo.

- ¡¿Qué me pasó?! - gritó Vergil.

- ¡¿Yo qué sé?!

- ¡Soy un puto enano! ¡Otra vez!

Volvieron a gritar. Dante se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de pensar, nervioso. Vergil se dio un puñetazo fuerte en el rostro y se calló al suelo de espaldas. Empezó a reír y miró al vacío con mirada psicópata.

- No jodas...No jodas...No estoy soñando... - dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

- A ver, a ver...En primera...¿Estás bien? - preguntó Dante, sentándose sobre su escritorio, tratando de calmarse.

Vergil alzó los brazos y miró a Dante. El chaleco casi se le resbalaba por los brazos y sus pantalones parecían una carpa.

- ¡No me jodas! ¡Maldito imbécil! - exclamó.

- Ok, ok...Tranquilo. T-Tenemos que averiguar qué te pasó.

- A-Ajá, sí...¿C-Con qué empezamos? - preguntó Vergil, sentándose en el suelo.

- Bien...Recuerda. ¿Qué hiciste ayer? ¿Tocaste algo, bebiste algo? ¿Escuchaste algo? ¡Lo que sea!

Vergil chasqueó los dedos y miró al techo.

- Yo...Fui a una biblioteca, luego me...Espera...Ay...¡Ah! Luego me quedé viendo un libro de ocultismo y lo abrí...Después recuerdo que algo brilló y un hombre detrás de mí me dijo que lo perdonara, que era su primera vez...

- ¡Por Temen-ni-gru! ¡¿Te violó?!

- ¡No esa primera vez! ¡Idiota! - gritó, lanzándose a Dante.

Lo golpeó en el estómago y lo pateó. Dante lo apartó y lo tomó de los hombros.

- ¡Ok, ok! Bueno, ¿luego?

- Luego...Se fue y yo me quedé ahí. Salí del lugar y me sentía tan débil que no tuve más opción que venir aquí...Fin...

- Umm...S-Sí...Tendremos que investigar lo que te pasó y a qué se refería ese...¡brujo! ¡Tú yo adulto me dijo eso anoche! - exclamó Dante, señalando a Vergil

Vergil lo miró con atención.

- ¿Ah? Oh, sí...Creo que era eso...

- Pues, ya veremos si Trish puede-¡Um!

Vergil se le había subido encima y le había cubierto la boca.

- ¡Shh! ¡Que te quemen en leña verde por decir eso! - replicó el niño, molesto - ¡Tú! ¡No vas a decirle a nadie de esto!

Dante asintió y rió.

- Es como cuando me amenazaste para que no le dijera a papá que le habías puesto pegamento a la comida del perro del vecino.

- ...¡Era peor que Cerberus! Y no dirás nada, escoria... - dijo, levantando la mano. Yamato voló hacia él y la tomó, apuntando a Dante - ...O te hago trizas con mis propias manitas. Nadie debe saber esto...

- Bueno, bueno...

Vergil suspiró, soltó a Dante y se bajó de él. Miró su ropa y volvió a suspirar.

- Oye, tú - dijo Vergil, viendo a Dante.

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito ropa más-

Se abrió la puerta. Lady, Trish y Patty entraron. Vergil y Dante se quedaron petrificados. Al igual que las otras tres.

- ¿Pero qué-? - empezó Lady.

- Oh... - murmuró Patty, viendo al muchacho.

No había visto a un niño tan lindo ni en el orfanato ni en ningún otro lugar.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Me conseguiste un hermanito! - exclamó.

Corrió hacia él. Pero Vergil gimió y corrió hacia un lado, para luego desaparecer dejando una estela azul a su paso. Patty se quedó ahí, abrazando el vacío.

- Dante, ¿quién era ese niño? - preguntó Trish con seriedad.

- Es...Bueno...

- ¡No digas nada, maldito! - gritó Vergil desde la planta alta.

- ¡Te encontré! - exclamó Patty, corriendo hacia arriba.

Lady y Trish se cruzaron de brazos, dispuestas a escuchar explicaciones.

- ¿Y bien? - apremió Lady.

Dante vio a los lados y chasqueó la lengua.

- Escuchen, nenas. No tengo que darles explicaciones - dijo, volteando su silla.

Lady lo volteó y Trish lo tomó violentamente de un hombro.

- Dilo o te acabo ahora - amenazó Trish, despidiendo rayos de sus dedos.

- Ah...Ok...Él es...

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame, mocosa! ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Daaaaanteeeee! - gruñó Vergil desde arriba.

Lady, Trish y Dante corrieron arriba y entraron a la habitación de Patty, donde provenían los gritos.

- Es un testarudo. No quiere salir - refunfuñó Patty, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Dante.

Patty señaló su cama con el pulgar. Dante se acuclilló y metió el brazo debajo de la cama. Vergil lo mordió.

- ¡Ay! ¡Mocoso cabrón! ¡Sal ya! - exclamó Dante, atrapando la mano de Vergil.

Lo aferró con fuerza y lo sacó de un jalón. Lo sostuvo como si fuera algo increíblemente sucio. Vergil se retorció, para después detenerse y mirar a Dante con rabia. Se desvaneció y Dante supo lo que venía. Miró arriba.

- Aquí - anunció Vergil, antes de propinarle una patada que lo mandara al suelo.

Dante gruñó y lo miró.

- Ese movimiento...¿Qué no es el que...Vergil...? - dijo Lady.

Dante se paró con dificultad. El mocoso era fuerte...Bueno, mocoso o no, no dejaba de ser Vergil. Miró a todos.

- Ay, sobrino...Eres ¡idéntico! a tu padre. Ja, ja... - rió Dante, palmeando fuertemente a Vergil.

Se detuvo y le pellizco la espalda. Vergil gimió del dolor y miró a Dante con molestia.

- Espera, espera...¿Sobrino? - preguntó Trish, confundida.

- ...Te preguntaron algo...Tío...

Dante le sonrió a Vergil con satisfacción.

- Sip...Les presento a...em...¡Nero Angelo! Es el...hijo de Vergil...

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron Patty, Lady y Trish.

- ¡¿Vergil tuvo un hijo?! - preguntó Lady casi con repulsión.

- Sí. Ese soy yo... - mintió Vergil, asintiendo.

- P-Pero...

- ¡¿Te lo vas a quedar?! ¡Anda, Dante! ¡Siempre quise un hermanito menor! - insistió Patty, jalando a Dante de la manga.

Vergil frunció el ceño.

- Tú...¿Quién dice que yo soy menor que tú-?

- ¡Hecho! Pero...¡Ou! ¡Agh! ¡¿Q-Qué hacen, desquiciadas?! - exclamó Dante, siendo jalado por Trish y Lady fuera de la habitación.

Salieron y Dante se acomodó la gabardina.

- ¿Qué, qué?

- Dante, ese niño no se puede quedar aquí - dijo Trish.

- ¿Y cómo que por qué no puede? - inquirió Dante.

- Porque es hijo de Vergil. ¡Por eso! No dudes que sea cualquier bastardito de tu hermano, y que te quiera echar el paquete a ti - replicó Trish.

- Bueno, en primera, Vergil nunca procrearía con cualquier tipa...Segunda, es sólo un niñito, ¡un mocoso! ¿Qué de malo podría pasar? - dijo Dante, sentándose en su escritorio con desfachatez - Tengo la sensación de que todos estaremos bien.

Sonrió. Patty gritó y salió corriendo a la sala.

- ¡Está loco! ¡Está loco! - exclamó.

Vergil estaba al pie de las escaleras, rodeado de espadas azules invocadas con magia, viendo a Patty de forma sombría. Dante se dio cuenta de que el chaleco negro que siempre traía le quedaba por las rodillas, y que no traía pantalones. Sólo sus botas y su chaleco.

- Dante...Quiero ropa. Ahora - exigió Vergil, con sombras debajo de los ojos.

- Escucha, enano. No puedo- empezó.

Las espadas se irguieron apuntando hacia Dante.

- ¿Quién me acompaña? - preguntó, alzando la mano.

- ¡Yo! ¡No quiero que vuelva a amenazarme sólo por decirle "ternurita"! - chilló Patty, saliendo con Dante.

Lady y Trish miraron a Vergil. Él les sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto a un niño semi-demonio, eh? - gruñó Vergil, dando media vuelta y subiendo al segundo piso.

Trish y Lady se miraron de soslayo. ¿Qué harían con ese niño ahora? Tendrían que discutirlo hasta que Dante regresara de comprar.

* * *

_**¡Wiiiii! ¡Condenadamente extraño! Como todo lo que hago...Bue, estuve pensando demasiado y salió esto. Espero que les haya gusta y me dejen un review con su opinion y/o sugerencias x9**_

_**Hasta ahora!**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Eso es abuso

_**Voy a subir sólo tres caps por el momento. Ya para cuando vea más saque, pues continuo. Es que las ofensas en mi escuela :3 Bueno, lo superaré.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y que me manden un review con cualquier detalle que le encuentren a esto, o algo que les desagrade, o lo lindo que esta ¬u¬ **_

_**Va a tener algo así como un momento con cada personaje...En este era algo así como un ratito entre "Vergil y Lady". Ya después, supongo que haré uno entre "Vergil y Trish", y así...**_

**_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de DMC es mío._**

**_Advertencias: Ninguna...Lenguaje medio fuerte, pero eso nos da igual, ¿no? :P Y algunos personajes *cofcofVergilcofcof* van a ser medio Oc (cambiados de personalidad)...Solo un toquecito TuT_**

**_¡Disfrutad!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

- Dante.

- No.

- Dante.

- ¡No!

- ¡Dante!

- ¡Que no!

Lady y Dante empezaron a discutir en la sala de Devil May Cry. Trish apoyó su frente en sus manos y miró el suelo. "Por Mundus...Haz que esto pare, por favor...", suplicó mentalmente.

Todo había empezado cuando Dante había regresado de compras con Patty. Vergil se había puesto lo que le trajeron y le pidieron a él y a la niña que fueran arriba.

- Dante, no-se-va-a-quedar - insistió Lady, tamborileando el índice sobre el escritorio de Dante.

- Y yo te digo que sí. Es ¡_mi_! negocio, ¡_mi_! casa, ¡_mi_! asunto...

- Tú sobrino... - dijo Trish, con la moral por los suelos.

- ¡Gracias! ¡_Mi_! sobrino - agregó Dante, dando una palmada al escritorio.

- Eso no me interesa. ¡No va a robar el poco espacio vital que nos queda! - replicó Lady.

- ¡A ver, cállense, los dos! - exclamó Trish, levantándose del sofá.

Lady bajó a Kalina Ann y Dante relajó su Rebellion, viendo a Trish. La rubia los miró con molestia.

- Gracias...Ahora, Dante...

- ¡Presente! - bromeó el mencionado, levantando la mano.

- Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo se va a quedar el niño? - preguntó Trish, tratando de guardar la calma.

- Yo...Quién sabe. Ni Vergil sabe - dijo, sentándose en su silla reclinable.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Ya me cansé! - gruñó Lady, apuntando su lanzacohetes hacia Dante.

Trish siseó y negó con la cabeza. Lady la miró y la bajó de nueva cuenta.

- Lady, ¿por qué no quieres que el niñito se quede? ¿Por qué tu insistencia?

- ...Porque ya tenemos a Patty, y un mocoso más significa más gasto, y más gasto ¡significa más aplazo de las deudas de este cabrón! - exclamó, viendo a Dante.

El aludido frunció el ceño y suspiró.

- Mira, te pagaré en cuanto pueda, ¿sí? Pero ahora no tengo _cash_. Si me cancelaras la deuda-

- ¡Aaaagh! ¡Trish!

- Ok, ok...Esto es lo que haremos - empezó Trish.

- Pero- Dante habló.

- Te callas. No te estoy preguntando...Esto es lo que haremos: Vamos a tener al niño, lo vamos a cuidar, y tú, Dante, vas a presionar a Vergil para que se lo lleve rápido. ¿Bien? Cuidar a un niño no es tan difícil, además, Patty puede echarnos la mano con eso.

- Umm...Podría mantenerlo entretenido mientras hacemos nuestras cosas...Bien, lo apoyo por el momento - afirmó Lady.

- Bueno. Hagámoslo, entonces - concedió Dante, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras los tres adultos discutían, Vergil y Patty estaban arriba, tratando de no matarse entre los dos.

- Oye, ¿de dónde vienes? - preguntó Patty, viendo a Vergil-Nero-Angelo subir y bajar en la pequeña y "pintoresca" habitación de la niña.

- Del Infierno. Vengo de...Sí, del Infierno - respondió Vergil, guardando la calma.

- Oh...¡Como Dante, ¿no?! Bueno, ¿cuántos años tienes?

- No recuerdo con exactitud...Pero ya soy un hombre adulto - se subió a la cama y miró la ventana con desesperación.

- Así que...¿Eres un enano?

Vergil siguió mirando la ventana, con rabia por el comentario de Patty. Invocó las espadas otra vez y Patty gimió.

- Bueno, bueno. ¡No y ya! ¡Ay, qué sensible, Angelo! - chistó la joven, haciéndose a un lado.

- Angelo...¡Angelo! - masculló Vergil, tocando su rostro con desesperación.

Apretó sus mejillas rosadas, delineó sus ojos grandes y brillantes, acarició su delgado cuello.

- No-jodas... - dijo al fin - ¡Acúsame y te aniquilo, escoria! - exclamó Vergil, antes de que Patty lo acusara por "decir una mala palabra".

Patty se sentó otra vez en el suelo y lo miró.

- Eres muy raro. Siempre estás molesto, Angelo. ¿Por qué?

Vergil se sentó en la cama, rendido.

- ¿Que por qué...? Porque a mí siempre me pasan las cosas malas...Dante nunca se convierte en un niño...nunca lo señalan por "matar a tu malvado padre", nunca lo culpan de nada...¡Por eso lo detesto! - exclamó Vergil, siendo rodeado al instante de una extraña aura azul.

Patty lo miró con miedo. Vergil se había convertido en una clase de..."cosa" con alas y cuernos, y garras...Era genial, pero raro. Muy raro.

- A-Angelo...Tranquilo. Veamos...

Se sentó junto a él y lo tomó del hombro. Vergil se quitó las manos de los ojos y vio al frente, sorprendido por el acto de la niña. La miró con atención. El aura se fue, y Patty le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- Bueno, ¿qué te molesta? - preguntó ella.

Vergil frunció el ceño y le apartó la mano.

- No necesito que te compadezcas, tonta. No quiero que trates de entender la situación... - replicó él, molesto.

- Escucha. Vamos a convivir juntos, así que no quiero que pienses que no me interesa la vida de un amargado como tú - explicó Patty.

- Sabes...¿que lo que dijiste es un ultraje a mi persona?

- ...No sé qué es un ultraje...Pero, bueno, cuéntame. Tú me cuentas de ti y yo te cuento de mí.

Vergil chistó.

- ¿Y crees que me interesa tu vida? - preguntó con displicencia.

- Bueno, entonces, quédate con ese pesar de no contar con nadie...

Vergil miró el suelo. Eso había dolido extrañamente. Miró a la niña después de un rato, que miraba a su vez a la pared, segura de que consiguió lo que quería.

- Cuando... - empezó Vergil.

- ¿Sí?

Vergil la miró con pena.

- Bueno...Cuando estaba en el cuarto grado...Todos me trataban como un criminal...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Patty con amabilidad.

- ...Porque maté a un demonio que parecía humano...Básicamente, ¡porque maté a alguien!

Patty entreabrió la boca, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Vergil la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿E-E-Enserio? - preguntó la joven al final.

- ¿Por qué te mentiría? - gruñó él gravemente.

- A-Ah...

Silencio incómodo de 5 minutos.

- ¡Nero Angelo! - canturreó Dante, entrando a la habitación.

- Vete al carajo - respondió Vergil, llevándose una mano a la frente con cansancio.

- Mocoso grosero... - murmuró el cazador, fingiendo tristeza - A ver, presúmeme, _man_.

Vergil suspiró y se levantó.

- ¡¿E-Es cierto que Nero mató a alguien?! - preguntó Patty con nerviosismo.

- Wuuu... - Dante hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando que pasó demasiado - Hace...¿Cuánto? No me acuerdo. Sólo recuerdo que fue en cuarto grado.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Patty. Miró a Vergil con miedo. Él se paró frente a Dante y abrió los brazos como si no tuviera otra opción. Llevaba ahora una camisa negra, una chamarra azul con unas pequeñas alas negras en la espalda, unos pantalones negros y unos botines marrones.

Dio vueltas, dejando que Dante y Patty lo examinaran. Dante tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mano, como si estuviera reflexionando algo con profundidad.

Finalmente, Vergil terminó de dar vueltas y miró a los otros dos presentes. Patty levantó una hoja que tenía un "10" hecho con crayón azul. Dante sólo levantó un pulgar.

- Bueno, ahora, es tiempo del chantaje - musitó Dante, tallando sus manos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Vergil, antes de que Dante lo jalara, lo cargara y lo sacara de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Bájame, maldito! - gruñó Vergil.

Dante lo bajó en la sala.

- Escucha, tengo que decirte algo... - dijo Dante, viendo a Vergil con severidad.

- ¡Pues, ¿qué?! ¡Dilo! - exigió el muchacho, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Mira, Lady amenazó con atravesarte la cuchilla de Kalinna Ann si no cooperas.

- A ver, ¿cooperar con qué? - preguntó Vergil, molesto.

- Con atrapar a todos los que le deben dinero...Es eso o te "va a mandar de un puñetazo con tu papi Vergil" - explicó Dante.

- ...¡¿Dijiste que soy mi papá?!

- ¡No tenía otra opción! - se excusó el hombre, levantando los brazos.

Vergil suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No me importa lo que esa maniática diga-

- ¿Qué dijiste, mocoso? - ladró Lady, entrando a la sala.

Vergil miró a Lady sobre el hombro.

- Que no me importa lo que tú digas, maniática - repitió Vergil sin un ápice de pena en su voz.

Lady entrecerró los ojos con coraje.

- Oye-

- Bueno, lo haré...Sólo si descubres la cura para esto - dijo el niño, señalando a Dante.

- ¿Cura? - preguntó Lady.

- ¡Hecho! - aceptó él, tendiéndole la mano a Vergil.

Vergil le apretó la mano, sólo un instante antes de que ambos se retiraran con repulsión.

Lady salió con Vergil y ambos se subieron al auto de Dante.

- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó Vergil con su típica frialdad.

- Sólo quiero que entres a donde te diga, busques a la persona indicada y lo atraigas hacia mí...Fácil - explicó Lady, deteniéndose junto a un bar.

- Ajá, sí... - susurró Vergil, viendo por la ventana.

Lady lo miró de reojo.

- ¿La cura? - preguntó.

Vergil siguió mirando la ventana.

- Sí...Para sacarme de este maldito cuerpo...¿Quién? - preguntó él, bajando del auto.

Lady bajó con él y cerró la puerta.

- Ese - dijo, señalando a un tipo sentado en la barra, charlando animadamente con otros tipos.

- Voy y vengo - dijo Vergil, entrando.

Caminó hacia el tipo, suspiró y miró a Lady del otro lado del cristal que daba a la calle. Lady hizo una mirada que, se suponía, debía dar ternura. Vergil entendió el mensaje y agitó la manga del hombre.

Este volteó a verlo. Vergil lo miró desde arriba, juntó sus manos y abrió los ojos ¡tiernamente!

- D-Disculpe, creo que no recuerdo en dónde es mi casa - gimoteó Vergil con una excelente imitación de un niño triste.

El hombre lo examinó, antes de sonreírle. "Puto pedófilo", pensó Vergil, ladeando el rostro.

- ¿Y te puedo ayudar, hermoso niño? - preguntó el hombre, bajando de la silla y viendo a Vergil.

- Bueno...Lo he visto pasar cerca de mi casa algunas veces...¿Podría...? - empezó Vergil, llevándose una mano a los labios.

El hombre rió y asintió. Vergil sonrió ampliamente y brincó un poco. "¡Me voy a suicidar!"

- Ven, ven. Este no es lugar para un niño como tú - dijo el hombre, saliendo con Vergil. Entraron a un callejón - Hay tantos hombres malos por estos lugares... - dijo, bajando su mano por la espalda de Vergil.

- Tú no eres mejor, Johnatan - dijo Lady, apuntándole a la sien.

Vergil corrió al auto y se quedó ahí.

- ¡Agh! ¡Qué horror! - gimió, sacudiéndose la chamarra por el tacto de aquel hombre.

- Lady...¡Mierda! - gruñó "Johnatan", viéndola con desprecio.

Lady lo chantajeó hasta que consiguió su dinero. Luego se dirigió hacia Vergil. Le dio un pequeño fajo de billetes. Vergil los miró con incredulidad.

- No soy...una puta... - murmuró él.

Lady rió y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Entró ella en el conductor y miró a Vergil.

- Nop. Pero eres un gran actor, Nero Angelo...

Vergil la miró y fingió otra vez la cara tierna.

- ¿T-Tú lo...crees? - preguntó dulcemente.

Lady se ¿sonrojó? y volteó al frente.

- V-Vámonos... - masculló, acelerando.

Miró a Vergil de reojo varias veces. Este sólo mantuvo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Te pareces a tu padre... - dijo Lady para sí.

- Es por el cabello, seguramente... - respondió Vergil, con los ojos aún cerrados.

- No. Bueno, ambos lo llevan hacia atrás, así que supongo que es cierto.

Vergil sonrió un poco.

- Si lo bajara, todos dirían que soy hijo de Dante...Es así de simple.

Lady lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí, exacto. Pero creo que eres más como Vergil, aunque te bajaras el cabello - comentó.

- Umm...¿Y eso? - preguntó él, riendo interiormente por la situación.

- Ambos son fríos. Serios y sin una señal de amabilidad...Además de que se expresan igual.

- ¿Eso es malo?

Lady guardó silencio unos segundos.

- No. No lo es...¿Tú eres adulto en realidad?

Vergil abrió un ojo y miró a la mujer junto a él. Lady le devolvió la mirada.

- No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo - dijo ella, guiñándole.

Vergil cerró los ojos otra vez y suspiró.

- Eso espero...¿Soy tan obvio?

- No. Sólo que yo soy muy intuitiva...Y lo que más, ningún niño de 10 años es así de serio. Piénsalo.

Vergil rió.

- Supongo que tienes razón...De hecho, odio tener el cuerpo de un niño. Me impide realizar todo lo que tengo que hacer por su debilidad, sólo he pasado el día "normal" y estoy agotado...

- Es porque los niños todo el tiempo quieren dormir - dijo ella, apagando la luz.

Vergil hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos. Lady miraba de reojo a Vergil, divertida.

- S-Sí...Así es. Todo el tiempo...

- ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes, Angelo? - preguntó Lady.

- Hace como...6 días. No recuerdo con exactitud. Creo que más... - suspiró, tratando de contener un bostezo.

- Oh...

- Maldición... - murmuró Vergil, abriendo los ojos.

"Es testarudo, muy testarudo...", pensó Lady. Lo empujo con suavidad hacia el asiento.

- Ya casi llegamos. Sólo falta un poco - dijo ella, sonriendo.

- Bien - murmuró Vergil, viendo la ventana.

Lady sonrió más por la escena. Era un hombre adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Cómicamente, se imaginó a _Vergil_ haciendo ese rostro tierno...

"¿Por qué Vergil habría dejado a su hijo aquí? ¿No era adulto? ¿Qué le habrá hecho?", se cuestionó la mujer.

Vergil bostezó casi inaudible. Lady reclinó el asiento de Vergil con cuidado y dejó que el muchacho se acomodara. Le sacudió el cabello con dulzura y sonrió.

- Descansa, Nero Angelo - murmuró Lady, sonrojada.

Llegaron a Devil May Cry, 15 minutos después. Lady fue recibida en la entrada por Dante, que tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba la mandíbula.

- ¿Dónde está? - gruñó Dante - ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¡Tengo cosas importantes que decirle!

- Eso lo harás mañana - dijo Lady, abriendo la puerta del copiloto - Porque el nene está dormidito.

Dante se acercó. Vergil tenía ambas manos debajo de la cabeza, los ojos perfectamente enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, y su boca entreabierta.

Dante lo cargó con cuidado y lo miró.

- Para ser un demonio es muy lindo - musitó Lady, entrando antes que Dante para que este no notara su repentino sonrojo.

Dante se molestó.

- ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡¿Estoy pintado, o qué?! - exclamó, entrando al negocio con Vergil en brazos.

- Cállate, lo vas a despertar - siseó la mujer.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ahora sí te importa...? Bueno, ¿y conseguiste tu dinero? - preguntó Dante, acostando al niño en el sofá.

- Sí... - asintió ella, viendo a Vergil dormir - Sí lo conseguí.

Le contó todo lo que había sucedido. La mirada tierna de Vergil, el pedófilo que aceptó al instante, los insultos que se dijeron ella y él...

- Sabes que eso es abuso, ¿no? - preguntó Dante, lamiendo su cuchara.

Lady volteó a ver a Dante, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio comiendo helado de fresa.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él.

- No dejes que se acerque a los callejones..."Hay tantos hombres malos por estos lugares..."

Se sonrojó otra vez, se despidió y se fue.

Esa noche, Vergil durmió bien, pero tuvo una pequeña pesadilla. Una pesadilla donde era manoseado por un hombre adulto.


	3. Capítulo 3: Cálido y Frío

_**Gracias por las personas que ven esta cosa subnormal...Bueno, decidí hacer uno que va a ser un "Vergil y Trish", raro. Pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de DMC es mío.**_

**_Advertencias: Ninguna ._._**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

- 200...220...250...300 - contó Dante con dolor.

Trish rió y apretó el dinero que Dante le estaba dando.

- Tsk...Eso me gano por buena gente - masculló, sentándose pesadamente sobre su silla.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso nadie te lo cree - agregó la mujer, dándose la vuelta.

- Ash...De todas formas, el resultado de esa apuesta era impredecible.

- Dante...Siempre pierdes...Además, es un niño. Era obvio que aceptaría cualquier cosa para no aburrirse.

Vergil bajó junto a Patty. Ambos iban vestidos con traje de la escuela. Chaleco negro, camisa blanca, zapatos negros; lo único diferente era que Vergil llevaba pantalón y corbata azules, y Patty falda y corbata rosados.

Trish sonrió.

- Ay, se ven tiernísimos los dos - dijo.

Patty sonrió también y Vergil bufó.

- ¡Vámonos, que aquí espantan! - exclamó Dante, tomando las llaves del auto.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Patty, corriendo tras Dante.

- Qué horror... - murmuró Vergil, subiéndose el cabello.

Trish lo detuvo por el hombro. Vergil la miró.

- Oye, niño. Sé que estás aburrido aquí. ¿Por qué no me acompañas al centro un rato, eh? - invitó Trish.

- ...¿Es enserio? - preguntó Vergil con incredulidad.

- Se nota que eres un niño muy quieto, así que no me darás mucho trabajo, ¿cierto?

- ...Hecho. Adiós.

Trish agitó la muñeca. Vergil asintió y se fue al auto, camino a la escuela.

- ...No creí que quisieras ir a la escuela, Ver...Nero - corrigió Dante.

- Bueno, estar en ese basurero no es divertido...Además, no veo que hagas un intento para encontrar la cura - explicó Vergil, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Ah? ¿Tú que sabes? Le pedí a Lady que investigara un poco sobre el tema. Para que veas que soy un buen hermano.

Dante dio vuelta en una esquina y siguió.

- Siempre serás el idiota menor - afirmó Vergil con indiferencia.

- ¡Hijo de-!

- ¡Ya llegamos! - exclamó Patty, cubriéndole la boca a Dante.

Patty y Vergil bajaron del auto.

- Adiós, Dante - se despidió Patty.

- Adiós, nena.

- Adiós...hermanito.

- ¡Lárgate ya! - exclamó Dante, acelerando.

Vergil agitó el polvo con su mano y miró a Dante irse. Patty lo tomó del brazo y ambos fueron caminando, tratando de ignorar las miradas cargadas de curiosidad de los niños de la escuela.

- Por aquí, Nero - indicó Patty, entrando a un salón con Vergil.

Todos miraron al "niño nuevo" con sorpresa.

- Profesora, profesora - llamó Patty a una mujer treintañera - Este es mi...primo. Nero Angelo.

- Ah, sí. Tu tutor me dijo que estaría con nosotros unos días...Bien, ¿podrías presentarte frente al grupo? Estábamos empezando la clase de historia, pero lo suspenderemos un momento - dijo la profesora, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Vergil.

- Creo que íbamos a ver algo sobre el papá de Dante - le susurró Patty a Vergil.

Vergil abrió los ojos de par en par y miró el pizarrón detrás de él. Sí, ahí estaba. Una enorme ilustración de su padre, el Legendario Caballero Oscuro, Sparda. Su padre.

- ¿N-Nero? - preguntó la profesora, llamando la atención de Vergil.

Este suspiró y miró a la clase, que todos lo veían con curiosidad.

- Soy Nero Angelo...Un...¿placer?

Patty se llevó la mano a la frente.

- ¡Es tan lindo! - exclamó una voz femenina en el salón.

- Bueno, ¿tienen preguntas para Nero?

Todos alzaron la mano. Vergil bufó y señaló a una niña.

- ¿Tienes novia?

Risas en el salón.

- Innecesario. ¿Tú? - señaló a un niño.

- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello blanco?

- ¿Genes, quizás? Otro.

- ¡Yo tengo una pregunta! - exclamó otro chico en el salón.

Vergil lo miró. El niño tenía una sonrisa burlona y ojos pequeños.

- ¿Qué? - concedió Vergil.

- Sparda quiere su aburrido traje. ¿Por qué no se lo has devuelto?

- ¡Maurice! - exclamó la profesora, pero las risas ya habían inundado el salón.

Vergil entrecerró los ojos con furia. Ese mocoso lo pagaría caro.

- Nero... - masculló Patty, sabiendo lo que venía.

Vergil levantó una mano hacia "Maurice". Las espadas salieron invocadas alrededor de Vergil. Todos se escondieron y gritaron debajo de sus pupitres, incluida la profesora.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué es l-lo que h-haces? - preguntó Maurice, asustado.

- _Jackpot_ - dijo Vergil, antes de que todas las espadas salieran hechas pedazos.

* * *

- Te suspendieron...

- Al parecer. Ni modo.

Dante suspiró.

- ¿Y luego?

- Luego voy a tirar estas notitas románticas de mis variadas admiradoras...Agh, qué espanto.

- Sí. Es un espanto. Asustaste a un niño - indicó Dante, levantándose del sofá para encarar a su hermano.

- Insultó a nuestro padre Sparda. No se iba a quedar así. Sólo lo asusté, eso es todo.

- Bien. Pues, no sé qué haré...

Vergil miró a Dante con cara de "sarcasmo, ¿ves?".

- Dante...No eres mi padre. Segunda: soy mayor que tú. Que tenga un cuerpo pequeño, no reduce mi jerarquía...

- Pues, aquí mando yo, Vergil. Es eso o-

- ¡Nero! - gritó Trish.

- ¡¿Eeh?! - exclamó Vergil.

Trish bajó arreglada del segundo piso.

- ¿A dónde tan guapa? - preguntó Dante, silbando.

Trish dio una vuelta y sonrió.

- Voy con Nero a pasear un ratito.

Dante la miró con sorpresa.

- Bueno, luego acabas el sermón, ¿va? - chistó Vergil, saliendo con Trish.

Trish ayudó a Vergil a subir a la motocicleta de Dante. Trish se subió detrás de él, le puso el casco y le sonrió. Vergil asintió y miró al frente. Trish se quitó sus lentes negros y se los colocó a Vergil con cuidado. Él volteó a verla.

- Mucho mejor. Te ves más violable... - comentó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

- ...Tú también eres sexy - dijo Vergil.

Trish rió de buena gana. No se esperaba eso de un niño.

- Gracias - dijo ella, rodeando al niño por la espalda.

Bajaron las calles de la ciudad hasta el centro. Detuvieron la motocicleta en un aparcamiento y caminaron viendo los aparadores de las tiendas.

- ¿Te gusta comprar, Nero? - preguntó Trish.

- En realidad, me da igual la ropa. Pero me gusta disfrutar cuando puedo hacerlo.

Ella asintió sonriente.

- ¡Mira ese vestido! - exclamó Trish, entrando a la tienda, con Vergil aún sujeto a su brazo.

- ¡Ou! Tranquila.

Trish descolgó un vestido rojo de tirantes y se lo mostró a Vergil. Él pensó un momento.

- Lo prefiero así - dijo el chico, quitando el mismo modelo del perchero, pero color azul oscuro.

Trish lo tomó y entró al probador. Vergil se quedó afuera, esperando a Trish. Muchas mujeres de la tienda lo veían con ternura, otras con ¿deseo?

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Trish, saliendo del probador.

Dio vueltas con el vestido que Vergil le había recomendado. Algunos hombres fuera del establecimiento vieron embobados a Trish.

- Umm...¿Una-?

- ¿Chaqueta? - terminó Trish.

- Exacto - asintió Vergil.

- ¿Negra?

- Ajá.

Trish tomó una y se la puso. Pagaron el conjunto y salieron. Trish le sonrió a Vergil.

- Wow. ¡Buenos gustos, Nero!

Vergil miró al frente y chasqueó la lengua.

- Puras banalidades...En fin, te ves bien con eso puesto.

- Gracias. No creí que supieras tanto de moda, nene.

- ¡Tsk! Yo no sé nada. Te lo dije, son puras banalidades. Hay gente que se sacia con conseguir montones y montones de ropa. No entiendo por qué.

- Bueno, eso es compulsión - inquirió Trish.

- ¡Justo!

Ambos asintieron.

- Ten - dijo Vergil, dándole sus lentes negros - Sería un buen complemento para esta "cosa".

Trish le volvió a poner los lentes.

- Sólo sonríe y camina conmigo. Tú serás un increíble complemento, Nero Angelo.

Vergil la miró, impresionado. Se repuso y se fueron.

Se veían bien...Claro, apegándose al estilo de dos hermanos geniales, ¿no? Pero, aún así, no dejaban de captar ciertas miraditas en la calle.

A Trish le gustaba, pero Vergil deseó mil veces en todo ese rato clavarles la Force Edge a esos mirones.

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca.

- Qué día, qué día...¿Te estás divirtiendo? - preguntó Trish, sosteniendo su helado de menta.

Vergil lamía sigilosamente su helado de frambuesa, tratando de ocultar su deleite. Miró a Trish.

- Lo normal. No es para tanto... - respondió Vergil, disfrutando su helado.

- Ok. Diré que eso es mucho viniendo de un muchacho tan serio como tú.

- Puedes asegurarlo.

Trish lo miró con atención. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

- Tú...no eres...

- Carajo...No, no soy un niño - dijo Vergil, acabando su helado.

- Con razón...¿De esa cura hablaba Dante? ¿Para que dejes de serlo? - intuyó Trish, desconcertada.

- Sí.

- Oh...No diré nada a nadie. Lo prometo.

Vergil suspiró y cruzó sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué no lo dirás? - preguntó él.

- ...Porque me agradas. Así que, si quieres que te ayude a regresar a tu forma original, pues...

- Si es una cita, ni lo sueñes.

Trish rió sonoramente.

- Primera, te ayudaré si me lo pides bien. Segunda, yo no tengo _citas_. Yo me divierto a mi manera, ¿_entiendes_?

- ...Creo que sé a qué te refieres - musitó Vergil.

- Bueno, es así de fácil.

Vergil cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo.

- Está bien. Sería bueno que me ayudaras. Pero, confío en que nadie lo sabrá.

- Claro.

Trish se levantó y jaló a Vergil por un brazo. Él se levantó y dejó que ella le diera unas vueltas.

- Bien...

- Pero, cuando regreses a tu forma real, ¿te irás? - preguntó Trish, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- ...Supongo que sí. Tengo demasiados asuntos pendientes. Tendré que irme.

- Ya veo...

Vergil suspiró.

- Sí me divertí, Trish. Mucho. No había comido un helado desde hacía años.

Vergil volteó a verla y le sonrió.

- Así que, tengamos una cita, luego. ¡Una-cita! Volvamos a comer helado, ¿sí? - preguntó él, pellizcándole la mejilla a ella.

Trish lo miró con sorpresa. Y sonrió con felicidad.

- Me encantaría...

- Vámonos, que estoy condenadamente cansado.

Trish asintió, lo tomó de la mano y se fueron en motocicleta. Trish sostuvo a Vergil con un brazo, para que no se golpeara ahora que ya se había dormido.

Era bastante extraño. Sí ayudaría a "Nero Angelo" a regresar a su forma original. Lo ayudaría a volverse un adulto, aunque lo extrañara.

Llegaron a Devil May Cry, donde estaban Dante y Lady esperando afuera.

- Vaya, vaya. ¡Ya llegaron! - apremió Lady.

- Maldición...¡Se volvió a dormir! - gruñó Dante, cargando a Vergil - ¡Despierta, mocoso!

- Al ratito... - murmuró Vergil, dándole un puñetazo a Dante en la barbilla.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Debes despertar! ¡Tengo que decirte algo!

- Ash...¡Cállate, cabrón!

Lady y Trish vieron como Dante se llevaba a Vergil arriba, mientras ambos discutían.

* * *

- ¿A dónde fueron Lady y Nero? - preguntó Trish, cepillando su cabello.

- Quién sabe...Creo que fueron a ver una película o algo así...No sé.

- Oh...

Trish se sintió sola de repente. Así que prefirió salir con Dante a acabar unos cuantos demonios en Fortuna. Acabaron rápido y ambos estaban aburridos por no tener un adversario que les diera una pelea digna.

- Nunca pelean como Dios manda...Agh - se quejó Dante.

- No. Aún así, no dejan de aparecer. Como si fueran a lograr algo - agregó Trish, asintiendo.

- Tú si sabes.

Trish miró a Dante de soslayo y suspiró.

- ¿Tú ya sabes? - preguntó ella.

- ¿El qué?

- ...Lo de...Nero...Que es más "grande".

- Carajo. ¿Tú también? Creí que sólo Lady se había enterado...

- N-No...Ayer que me lo llevé, él mismo me lo confirmó.

- ...Pues, sí. Sí, él es mayor. ¿Tú también vas a cooperar? - preguntó Dante, sentándose en los escalones de la entrada de Devil May Cry.

- Por supuesto.

- Bien. Sólo tengo que saber cómo revertir el hechizo y ya. Si pudieras echarme la mano con eso... - dijo Dante, revisando a Ebony.

- A la orden.

Dante asintió.

- Oye, nena. ¿A poco a ti también te gusta Ver...Nero Angelo? - corrigió Dante, sonriendo.

Trish pegó un brinco.

- ¿Qué? ¿A-A quién le gusta?

Dante echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió de buena gana.

- Yo sé que ustedes son unas pedófilas...Lady y tú están prendiditas por mi sobrino. Yo lo sé.

Trish bajó la cabeza. "Lady, ¿eh?".

- No. Sólo que...Es muy cálido - respondió ella, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿"Cálido"? Estamos hablando del mismo niño, ¿no? - preguntó Dante sarcásticamente.

- Sí...Él es muy, muy lindo y tierno. Es un-

- "Niño encantador". Ya sé. Lady me dijo lo mismo.

Trish rió. "Así que, tengamos una cita, luego". Volvió a reír. "Quizás...Si me lo pides bien", pensó ella.

Se escuchó el ruido de una moto cerca de ellos y se levantaron. Dante se puso frente a la moto y extendió la mano. La motocicleta pasó junto a él a gran velocidad. Dante sostuvo la caja de pizza que el conductor le había puesto.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Este día será un buen día! Y más te vale no dejarme manchada la entrada o Patty me volverá a golpear - ordenó Dante, subiendo las escaleras de su negocio.

- Como digas - dijo Lady, bajando de la motocicleta con Vergil.

- Estuvo bien - asintió Vergil.

- Sí. Las películas de miedo son las mejores - Lady chocó el puño con Vergil y se metió al negocio.

Dante se quedó ahí parado en la entrada, viendo a Vergil.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el niño.

- Puto soplón... - dijo Dante, mordiendo una rebanada de su pizza.

- Ellas se dieron cuenta solas. Yo no dije nada - se excusó Vergil, alzando las manos.

Vergil vio a Trish desde abajo. Ella le sonrió un poco y corrió hacia el negocio, seguida por los dos hermanos.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Súper Oc, lo sé. Pero, me agradó escribir un lado lindo de Vergil n.n**_

_**Bueno, ya decidí que van a ser 5 caps, "Vergil y Patty" y "Vergil y Dante (no yaoi!)", que va a ser el final.**_

_**Ojalá se pasen por mi fic "Tortura", que ya lo voy a actualizar. Gracias por las increíbles personas que leen este fic y mis demás historias, y por sus hermosos comentarios TuT Me hacen tan feliz!**_

_**Hasta ahora!**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Quiero jugar un juego

**_Ahora sí! "Vergil y Patty" llegó al fin a mi mente! Me sentí un poco rara al pensar cómo sería la trama de esta, pero al fin se me ocurrió algo no shota-con! (?) Espero que lo disfruten todas las encantadoras personas que han leído este fic, y las que me han dejado reviews como:_**

**_Sool2900_****_: Sí! Yo tenía una sensación medio horny cuando pensé en la carita tierna de chibi-Vergil (No me juzguen! xD) Ojalá que...las parejas de "día a día" convezcan ._. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te agrade_**

**_Leilael_****_: Gracias! Se me ocurrió con una imagen...Qué bueno que te guste y espero no decepcionarte con la historia n.n_**

**_Camillegisell_****_: Algo así xDD En realidad, yo las comparo más con un profesor pedófilo que nos da español en el cole jajaja! Supongo que (si me acuerdo xD) haré algún one-shot de Trish y Vergil...Qué bueno que te haya gustado, esa también me agradó bastante, y no porque yo la haya escrito jejeje :3_**

**_Ariaka DV_****_: Me imagino un cartel de Bad Luck Brian (el niño que sonríe xD) con Vergil...jajaja! Voy a intentarlo en DA! Sip! Ya quiero que se enteren. Bueno, mi subconsciente no me deja imaginarme lo que sigue, así que esperaré a que a YamiAnne(así le digo a mi inspiración ._.) se le ocurra algo. Por lo mientras espero que disfrutes de este ^u^_**

**_¡Enjoy!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

- ~¡Angelo!~ - exclamó Patty, corriendo hacia Vergil, que leía _La Divina Comedia_ en una banca del patio de la escuela.

- ¿Qué cara-? ¡Ou! - se quejó cuando Patty le había lanzado un aro directo al estómago.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo y los demás? - preguntó ella, mirándolo con ternura - ¡Anda! Será bueno hacer amigos.

Vergil chistó, sonriendo con ironía.

- No me apetece jugar esas niñerías...Y lo que más, ¿tú crees que esos mocosos quieren que juegue con ellos?

Patty sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Míralos, ellos...!

Los 6 niños detrás de ella se escudaban unos con otros, mirando a Vergil con temor.

Vergil miró a Patty con seriedad, y le devolvió el aro que momentos antes ella le había lanzado.

- ¿Cuánto habíamos apostado? - bromeó Vergil, regresando a su libro.

- Nero, vamos...

- No insistas, Patty - dijo Vergil canturreando el nombre de la niña mientras pasaba de página.

- ¡Nero! - chilló Patty, pateando el suelo.

- No me andes jodiendo, Patty.

- ¡Púdrete, pues! - exclamó ella, yendo hacia los demás niños.

Vergil miró el cielo con pesadumbre.

- Capítulo Uno... - suspiró Vergil, al fin en calma.

- ¡El personaje principal se llama Dante! - gritó Patty, saltando la cuerda, intentando fastidiar a Vergil.

- Pues, ¡¿tú crees que hay uno con un nombre muy bonito?! - exclamó Vergil sin dejar de leer el libro.

- ¡¿A-Ah, sí?! - preguntó ella - ¡¿Qué nombre, Nero-tonto?!

Vergil le mostró una página del libro que tenía una ilustración de un romano guiando al protagonista por el Purgatorio.

El chico sacó la lengua y le guiñó con malicia.

- _Vergil_ - respondió él.

* * *

- Estar con él es...lindo. Pero no es muy sociable y nos peleamos demasiado - dijo Patty, recargando su rostro sobre la barra de servicio y acariciando el borde de su vaso vacío.

- Deberías hablar con él...

- Ya sé, pero...Me inquieta...¿Sabes? Yo lo aprecio mucho, a pesar de que no le guste pasar tiempo conmigo - inquirió la niña con tristeza.

- No todas las personas son fáciles de tratar. Hay personas con un carácter medio "especial", por no decir otra cosa...¿Otra? - preguntó el hombre, tomando el vaso de Patty.

- S-Sí, gracias...¿Cuánto te debo? - preguntó Patty.

- Jum...Esta va por cuenta de la casa.

Patty tomó el vaso que le lanzaron sobre la barra y bebió un sorbo.

- Las malteadas te quedan deliciosas, Dante... - dijo ella, relamiéndose su "bigote" de chocolate.

Dante sonrió del otro lado de la barra de la cocina.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡_Yo_ la preparé!

Patty se enderezó y siguió tomando su malteada de chocolate con desgano.

¿Qué podría hacer para agradarle a Nero? ¿Tendría que dejar de ser tan infantil...? Quizás, leería La Divina Comedia, como él...

Patty sonrió para sí al recordar lo que vio mientras saltaba la cuerda.

Ella seguía molesta con "Nero" por lo apático que era. Siguió saltando, sin dejar de ver a Nero con molestia.

Él seguía sentado en la banca, tomando el libro entre sus pequeñas manos y leyéndolo totalmente abstraído de su alrededor. Entonces, Vergil cerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, antes de volver a abrir los ojos y seguir leyendo.

Patty lo miró con atención. Vergil siguió haciendo eso hasta que tocaron la campana y pegó un brinco en la banca.

Y Patty le dedicó una mirada tierna al entender...que Vergil se estaba quedando dormido.

- Oye...¿Patty~? - preguntó Dante, agitando la mano frente al rostro de la niña.

- ¿E-Eh?

Dante arqueó una ceja y se acercó a ella.

- Estás son-ro-ja-da - con cada sílaba, golpeteó con el índice la punta de la nariz de Patty.

Ella chilló y se hizo hacia atrás de la silla por los nervios.

- ¡Patty! - exclamó Dante al ver que se iba a caer.

La niña cerró los ojos, como preparándose para el impacto, pero sólo se escuchó el golpe de la silla caer en el suelo.

- Lowell, ¿qué es lo que te pasa, mocosa?

Abrió los ojos y se topó con unos azul claro que la miraban con molestia. Vergil la había atrapado, tomándola de la cintura con ambas manos y muy cerca el uno del otro.

Dante parpadeó varias veces.

- Órale... - musitó.

Patty volteó a ver a Dante y cayó en cuenta de la incómoda posición en la que estaba. Miró a Vergil con las mejillas ardiendo.

- ¡N-Nero! ¡Puedo-! - comenzó Patty.

- ¡Nero! - se escucharon las voces de Lady y Trish.

- ¡Nero! Ah...Yo no juego, ¿verdad? - bromeó Dante.

Vergil miró a las mujeres en la entrada de _Devil May Cry_ sin entender la situación.

- ¡Suéltala! - exclamaron Trish y Lady, extrañamente molestas.

Él miró a los lados, con Patty aún en brazos.

- ¿Mande? - preguntó.

- ¡Que la sueltes! - repitió Dante, mirando la escena con curiosidad.

- ¿A-Así? - dijo, soltando a Patty, que cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- Ay, ay, ay... - se quejó ella.

Vergil le tendió la mano y Patty la tomó para levantarse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó Lady con los brazos en jarras.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! La niña se cayó - respondió Dante, apoyado con los codos sobre la barra de la cocina.

- ¿Y por qué la tenía así? - ahora Trish cuadró las caderas y miró a Dante con severidad.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Ver...Nero la salvó a medio vuelo. Por eso quedaron así, ¡par de pedófilas paranoicas!

- ¡No soy una pedófila! - gritaron Trish y Lady al unísono.

- Lowell, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Vergil, mirando a Patty de reojo.

- Y-Yo...Sí... - miró la mano de Vergil y se entristeció al recordar lo que pensó momentos antes - Lo siento...

Acto seguido, echó a correr escaleras arriba, bajo la mirada atónita de Vergil.

* * *

Patty caminó entre las largas hileras de libros de la biblioteca de la ciudad.

- Veamos, veamos...Ya he venido aquí con Nero. Tengo que encontrar esos libros que tanto le gusta leer...

Encontró la sección a la que Vergil siempre entraba. Una sección con libros especialmente grande y gruesos. La niña suspiró y bajó uno que recientemente Vergil había leído.

- A ver, a ver... - musitó Patty, sentándose en una mesa de la biblioteca - _La Insoportable Levedad del Ser_...¿La qué del qué?

Empezó a pasar de página y cada vez se sentía más confundida. El libro era demasiado para el entendimiento de una niña acorde a los pensamientos de su edad.

- Dios..._Capítulo_..._Tres: El Alma y El Cuerpo..._

Alguien puso su mano bruscamente sobre la hoja frente a Patty, y soltó un grito ahogado. Miró a la persona frente a ella.

- N-Nero... - murmuró, viendo al chico con sorpresa y temor.

Vergil la miró desde arriba y arqueó una ceja, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué hace una niña como tú leyendo esto? No querrás leer cómo es que una persona somete a otra, ¿cierto? - preguntó él.

Patty miró a los lados antes de volver su vista hacia Vergil.

- Eh...Creo que ya no importa...Leí algo así en el capítulo dos...Sabina era amante de...¿Teresa? - inquirió ella, confundida.

Vergil rió de buena gana.

- Oye, Patty...

- ¿Eh-? - preguntó ella, petrificada por la sonrisa sombría de Vergil.

- Quiero jugar un juego... - dijo Vergil, mirando a Patty.

Ella tembló y lo miró con miedo.

- _J-Jigsaw_... - murmuró Patty.

- ¿Eh? - Vergil ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

- Q-Que diga...¿Qué quieres jugar?

Él sonrió otra vez.

- Algo muy divertido contigo - dijo él, acercándose en demasía a Patty.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente y lo miró, nerviosa.

- ¿D-De qué se trata? - preguntó ella.

Vergil sonrió infantilmente.

- ¡Lanzarle piedras a la casa de Maurice!

Patty miró a su costado con molestia.

- Y-Ya veo...Idiota...

- Entonces, ¿vienes? ¿O quieres seguir leyendo violaciones-? - Patty le cubrió la boca de improvisto.

- Vayamos rápido.

* * *

- Piedra - ordenó Vergil.

- T-Ten...Oye, ¿no crees que son demasiadas, Nero? - preguntó ella, viendo las 15 piedras reunidas en la resortera de Vergil.

- ¡Pero para nada! Me cobraré lo de mi padre Sparda y lo tuyo - anunció Vergil, apuntando hacia le ventana que daba a alguna habitación de la casa de Maurice.

- ¿L-Lo mío? - preguntó ella.

Vergil la miró con intensidad, y Patty recordó.

Después de que sonaran la campana aquella vez que se molestó con Vergil, todos habían entrado al salón, incluida ella. Pero en el camino a su asiento, Patty se tropezó con Maurice, pisándolo por accidente.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me pisaste! - había exclamado Maurice.

- Lo sien-

- ¡Estúpida huérfana!

Patty lo miró con impresión. No se esperaba eso.

- Es hora...El perro siempre deja a esa rata por aquí... - Vergil la sacó de sus pensamientos con el comentario.

- Buena comparación... - afirmó ella.

- No. Maurice no - dijo él, viendo a una esquina de la casa.

Corrió, se puso un guante de látex y tomó algo de ahí.

- ¿Qué es...? ¡Oh, Nero! Qué maldito asco - graznó Patty, cubriéndose la boca al ver la rata muerta que Vergil sostenía con su mano enguantada.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - gruñó él, poniendo a la rata en la resortera, junto con las piedras. Apuntó a la ventana y sonrió al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al otro lado de la ventana - ¡Te traigo a tu gemelo perdido, Maurice!

Soltó la resortera y la ventana se rompió, dejando entrar "el bombardeo" a la casa de Maurice.

- ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Mamááááááá! ¡Una rata! ¡Una rata! - gritó Maurice arriba, con un tono de voz demasiado agudo.

- ¡No te metas con los Sparda! ¡Y no vuelvas a insultar a Patty, escoria! - gritó Vergil en tono imperioso.

Acto seguido, tomó a Patty de la mano y salió corriendo con ella calle abajo.

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en el pasto de las jardineras. Ambos trataron de recuperar el aliento. Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron se miraron con sorpresa, antes de echar a reír.

- ¡Eso estuvo increíble! - rió Patty, feliz.

- ¡Y que lo digas, mocosa! ¡No volverá a meterse con nosotros!

- ¡Sí! - gritó ella, abrazándolo.

Pararon de reírse y se miraron. Patty se sonrojó y se separó de Vergil rápidamente. Vergil miró a otro lado y trató de aligerar el ambiente.

- Em...Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacías leyendo La Insoportable Levedad del Ser? - preguntó Vergil.

- Y-Yo...eh...

Patty bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

- Yo...creí que aprendiendo más sobre tus modos te caería mejor...Creí que si dejaba de ser tan infantil, podrías...

Se detuvo.

- ¿Yo podría...? - preguntó Vergil, apremiante.

- ...Tú podrías...Más bien...Querrías pasar tiempo conmigo...

Vergil miró el horizonte y suspiró.

- Conque...era eso...

- Sí...Por cierto, tú aún eres muy joven. Según sé, esa novela es para adultos. ¿Cómo puedes comprenderla? - preguntó Patty, curiosa.

Vergil le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te dije el primer día que me quedé contigo? - inquirió él sin dejar de verla.

- Que tú... - "...Eras mayor", terminó en su mente.

Vergil sonrió más y se levantó.

- O sea que...

- Sí.

Patty miró el suelo otra vez.

- Wow...¿Y qué edad tienes en realidad? - preguntó Patty.

Vergil le tendió la mano y le guiñó el ojo.

- Ese es mi secreto - dijo él.

Patty se sonrojó y tomó su mano para levantarse.

- Ahora...¿Cómo es esa cosa que juegan tú y Scarlett en el receso? - preguntó Vergil.

- ¿E-El qué?

Vergil empezó a mover sus manos en el aire, simulando palmadas.

- ¡Ah! Te refieres a "manitas calientes" - atinó a decir Patty.

- ¿Así se llaman? Qué nombre tan estúpido - gruñó Vergil - En fin, quiero aprender...Enséñame.

Patty rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó él.

- Nada...Eres un hombre adulto en realidad, y quieres jugar "manitas calientes" - rió la niña.

- Sabina era amante de-

- ¡Te enseño! ¡Te enseño!

Patty empezó a mostrarle a Vergil los movimientos principales del juego. Y jugaron toda la tarde. Vergil repentinamente se sintió pleno. Como si en serio tuviera 10 años otra vez. Pero ahora pudo tener lo que nunca se había dado el lujo de buscar: una amiga.

Cuando llegaron a _Devil May Cry_, Dante estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el sofá de la sala del negocio, con la frente perlada de sudor y rostro preocupado.

- ¡Santo creador de la pizza! ¡Me tenían con el _Mundus_ en la boca! - exclamó Dante, parándose del sofá.

- ¡Nero! - gritaron Lady y Trish, corriendo hacia Vergil.

- Madre mía... - chilló Vergil, antes de que lo tomaran cada una de un brazo.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó Trish.

- ¿En dónde estabas? - preguntó Lady.

- ¿Con quién estabas? - preguntaron las dos al unísono.

- Yo...este... - empezó el muchacho, sofocado.

- ¡Déjenlo! ¡Estaba conmigo! - exclamó Patty, jalando a Vergil de las piernas.

- ¡Ah! - exclamaron Trish y Lady, dejando a Vergil en el suelo. Patty lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló.

- Bueno, vayámonos, Nero. Tenemos juegos que jugar-

Lady se lo arrebató y lo cargó por debajo de las piernas.

- Nop. No puedo ir contigo. Él y yo vamos a ir a una exhibición de escopetas, ¿verdad? - Lady pegó su rostro al cuello de Vergil.

- Este...¡Ah! - comenzó él.

Trish lo jaló y lo cargó en brazos estilo princesa.

- No puede. Va a ir conmigo a ver los nuevos aparadores del centro, ¿verdad? - Trish acunó el rostro de Vergil contra el suyo.

- Este...

Dante tomó a Vergil del cuello de la camisa y lo dejó en suelo.

- Ay...Gracias - musitó Vergil, viendo a Dante de reojo.

- Jum...No hay por dónde...

Dante se acomodó detrás del escritorio y miró todo con atención.

- Vámonos, Nero - dijeron las tres chicas al unísono. Se miraron con rabia - ¡Déjenlo, es mío!

- Danteeee... - gimió Vergil, mientras Lady y Trish se abrazaban a sus brazos y Patty a sus piernas.

- Disfruta de tu harem mientras puedas, puto... - gruñó Dante, levantando la vista de un cuaderno en el que escribía.

Vergil contuvo el aliento y trató de zafarse.

- _Querido diario: Los negocios en Devil May Cry han bajado considerablemente gracias a que vivo con dos adefesios pedófilos, una niña con complejos sentimentales y un cabrón cara de querubín que seduce cuanta curva se le aparece en frente...Y dicen que yo soy el promiscuo _- leyó Dante, mientras escribía en el cuaderno.

- ¡Ay! ¡O-Oigan, psicópatas! ¡Ah! ¡Triiiiish, ahí no se toca-! ¡Ah! ¡Ladyyy, esa mi entrepierna! ¡Pattyyy! ¡No me jales el cabello! ¡Danteeeeeeee!

- No existo. Me morí - se despidió Dante, corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¡Maldito!

Después de dos horas de forcejeo incontenible, Vergil pudo volver a la planta alta, con las extremidades totalmente adoloridas. Se estiró y todos los huesos de su pequeño cuerpo tronaron.

- Ay, ay... - se quejó Vergil, tallándose la espalda.

Caminó hacia la habitación de Dante y abrió.

- ¡Um! ¡Nena! - exclamó Dante, levantándose de golpe - Ah...Tú no eres una nena...

- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? - preguntó Vergil con seriedad.

Dante chistó.

- ¿Por qué no duermes en otra habitación?

- Porque las demás habitaciones las ocupan... - volteó a todos lados antes de continuar - ..._ellas_.

- ...Pero duérmete rápido, puta madre... - bufó Dante, dándole la espalda y acostándose.

Vergil entró con sigilo a la habitación y cerró la puerta, sosteniendo debajo de su brazo izquierdo su cobija y su almohada.

Acomodó todo en la alfombra y se acostó.

- ...¿Cambiamos? - preguntó Dante.

- ¿Quieres cambiar? - susurró Vergil, tratando de sonsacarlo.

- Es que ya me acostumbré a dormir en el suelo después de las fiestas a las que voy - afirmó Dante en un susurro, gateando hacia el suelo.

- Porque te caes de borracho, imbécil - Vergil subió a la cama de Dante, y ambos se cubrieron.

- ¿Y? ¿Hablaste con Patty? - preguntó Dante.

- Sí...Al parecer, sólo quería agradarme...También se enteró-

- Estúpido burro idiota...

- ¿Yo qué, cabrón? Ellas se enteran solas. No jodas, las tres parecen telépatas o qué carajos...

- Por cierto, creo que ya sé cómo revertir el hechizo.

Vergil lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Creo que sí. No sé. Pero si lo logramos, tendrás que decirle adiós a tus admiradoras...

Vergil miró al techo con aire pensativo. No sería fácil decirle "adiós" a esas tres. Cada una tan diferente y especial...

- Ya nada. Hay veo cómo le hago.

- Ándale...Descansa.

- Hasta mañana, Patty-

- ¿Qué, cabrón? - Dante se enderezó y miró a Vergil con molestia.

Vergil sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda.

- Perdón...Era la costumbre.

Mientras tanto, Patty empezó a estornudar antes de dormirse. Esa noche, descansó más que otras veces. Ahora se sentía mejor sabiendo que no tenía que aparentar con "Nero".

Y que era otro de los "adultos" que disponían de su entera confianza y afecto.

* * *

_**Awww! Me sentí tan suelta al escribir esto :) Mi hermana lo leyó y me dijo: ¡Me asustaste! ¡Creí que Patty estaba bebiendo! xD Quién sabe si sí parecía eso...En fin, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo va a ser un "Vergil y Dante" Pero espero que no sea yaoi...Hay veré que sale ._. Bueno, gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic y el de "Tortura". Me hacen sentir tan realizada TuT**_

_**Hasta ahora! n.n**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Los odio a todos (Final)

_**Lamento la tardanzaaaa! Por cierto...¡Hola! Estuve algo ocupada resolviendo problemillas en mi casa y no pude actualizar y ¡aquí está! *Redoble de tambor* ¡La última parte "Vergil y Dante" NO YAOI! Wiiiii! Todo es tan lindo ._. En realidad, lamento si hay personas que les guste el yaoi, pero no me sentía muy cómoda con un yaoi de esta pareja, sin ánimo de ofender a las personas que sí les gusta :)**_

_**Ariakas DV**__**: En realidad xD Y como todos sabemos que no es un aprovechado con su ternura*nótese el sarcasmo* xDDD No! Lo que menos quiero es arruinar el fanservice Jejeje! Aparte de que no soy muy afecta al yaoi (sin ánimos de ofender) Ojalá te guste el cap**_

_**Luffy Uzumaki V.2**__**: Diré que eso fue bueno :) Me alegra que te guste el fic y que no deje de agradarte.**_

_**Sool2900**__**: En realidad, no bebía...Sólo ahogaba sus penas mientras disfrutaba de una rica malteada de chocolate xD De hecho, sí, todas lo quieren. Esa era la idea jajaja Qué bueno que tú no hayas escuchado de eso porque yo sí TT_TT Vivo con una fujoshi experta que me fastidia mientras juego mi "¡puro y casto!" DMC ¬_¬¡Qué dolor! En fin, espero que te guste este cap hecho con tanto amor xD**_

_**VladTurunen**__**: Qué bueno que guste el fic y que no la..."eso" con el yaoi :) Gracias por "cederme" tu idea, que de hecho, ya hice y se llama "¡La novia de Nero soy yo!". Espero que no te decepcione y me digas qué te parece ^u^ (Por cierto, los invito a todos a leerla n.n)**_

**_¡Disfruten del fic!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

- ¡Dante! ¡Danteeee! ¡Maldición! ¡Dante!

- ¡¿Qué, qué?! Maldito mocoso gritón... - gruñó Dante, caminando hacia Vergil que se encontraba en la cocina de Devil May Cry.

Ese mocoso pagaría caro el haberlo interrumpido en su intensa sesión de limpieza en la planta alta.

Vergil lo miró con vergüenza y bajó el rostro.

- Dante...Yo...Agh...

Dante se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Qué tanto proliferas, eh? - preguntó Dante.

Vergil apretó la mandíbula y miró a Dante con rabia.

- ¡Súbeme! ¡No alcanzo, ¿sí?! - exclamó Vergil, apenado.

El de rojo sonrió de forma petulante. Cargó a Vergil y lo paró sobre la plancha de la cocina, debajo de la alacena.

Vergil empezó a acomodar todo dentro de la alacena.

- Si tanta pena te daba pedirme esto, ¿por qué no agarraste una silla?

El aludido se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor.

- Porque tus sillas tienen polillas y pueden romperse...

Dante rió ante la explicación, para luego detenerse después de pensar en las palabras de su hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Polillas?

Caminó hacia una silla, la levantó y examinó con cuidado. Estaban agujereadas de los soportes y se veían muy frágiles.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desde cuándo están así?!

Vergil ahogó una risita. Dante volteó a verlo.

- No me digas... - musitó Dante, tratando de sonsacar a Vergil.

- ¿Qué? No deberías quejarte. Estoy aburrido, y no quiero malgastar mi tiempo como tú. Además, eres muy lento solo.

- ¿Qué? No soy lento...Sólo me tomo mi tiempo - se excusó Dante, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Vergil lo miró sobre el hombro con fastidio.

- ¿"Tomarse el tiempo" significa para ti quedarse dormido sobre la bañera a medio limpiar? Tienes unas definiciones muy raras, entonces - chistó Vergil.

- Tsk...Para tu información, no estaba dormido esa vez.

El más pequeño azotó un bote de crema batida contra la alacena y volteó a ver a Dante.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿que hacías? - cuestionó Vergil, sentándose en la plancha con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Dante miró a los lados.

- Yo...miraba mis...¿párpados?

Vergil negó con la cabeza y miró el suelo juntando sus manos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me diste un hermano menor tan idiota, padre? - gimió para molestar al otro.

Dante se plantó frente a él con aire retador.

- ¡Yo no soy el menor!

Vergil sonrió con sorna.

- Maldito imbécil...Yo soy el mayor. _Yo_ lo sé - afirmó Vergil, llevándose una mano al pecho - Que ahora sea más pequeño, no reduce mi jerarquía._  
_

- ¡El hecho de que hayas "salido" 6 segundos antes no te vuelve el mayor! - exclamó con indignación, marcando las comillas en el aire.

El otro se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la sandez que acabas de decir? Yo soy el mayor.

- Je, je...No. Yo soy el mayor.

- No. ¡Yo soy el mayor!

- ¡Yo soy el mayor!

Ambos se empujaron por los hombros mientras alegaban sobre su edad. En un empujón, Dante pellizcó el cuello de Vergil, haciendo que se molestara aún más.

- ¡Aah! ¡Maldita escoria! ¡¿Vas a jugar sucio?! ¡Pues, ten!

Vergil abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de Dante, se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a arañarle la cara.

- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Dueleeee! - gruñó Dante, tratando de separarse de su hermano.

- ¡La idea no era acariciarte! - gruñó Vergil de vuelta.

Dante se giró y se tiró de frente, golpeando la espalda de Vergil contra el suelo.

- ¡Aaaaaah! - gritó el más pequeño.

Dante lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Q-Qué? - preguntó Vergil, al notar el rostro de su hermano.

- Je, je, je. Gritaste tan orgásmicamente, hermano-¡Ou!

Vergil levantó su pierna y le dio una patada a Dante en la entreapierna.

- ¡Pedófilo pervertido!

Dante se levantó, cargó a Vergil por los brazos y empezó a girar con él.

- ¡Woohoo! - rió Dante, sin dejar de girar.

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Paraaaa! ¡Detenteee! - chilló Vergil.

- ¡Me detendré, entonces!

Dante soltó a Vergil, que cayó en la pared. Un agujero del tamaño de su cuerpo se abrió, mientras Vergil trataba de abrir los ojos con dolor. Se cayó sobre el sillón rojo debajo de él y luego contra el suelo.

Se quedó ahí unos segundos mientras Dante trataba de normalizar su respiración.

- ¿Qué está pa...? ¡Ah! ¡NERO! - gritaron Patty, Lady y Trish, entrando al Devil May Cry.

Todas corrieron hacia el niño, que ya estaba de pie tambaleándose para poder mantenerse en equilibrio.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! - preguntó Lady, sintiendo la frente de Vergil.

- ¡¿Te sientes bien?! - preguntó Trish, tomándolo de los hombros.

- ¡¿Puedes estar de pie?! - preguntó Patty, escudriñándolo con cuidado.

Vergil sintió "algo caliente" en su boca y miró a las mujeres frente a él. Levantó el índice con gesto imperioso para que se levantaran, y lo hicieron. Vergil abrió los brazos hacia Dante, mientras trataba de no abrir la boca.

- ¿Qué, enano? ¿Quieres más? - rió Dante, cargándolo.

Vergil vomitó sobre Dante, que lo soltó con repulsión. Vergil salió corriendo al baño a gran velocidad.

- ¡Hijo de la gran! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, maldito enano puto! - gritó Dante, abriendo los brazos con asco.

Todo su pecho y cuello estaban llenos de "eso", y Dante no pudo hacer nada más que tirar a Vergil al momento.

- ¡Ay, Nero! - gritó Trish, corriendo detrás de Vergil.

- ¡Pobrecito! - gritó Lady, corriendo también.

- ¡Ojalá esté bien! -gritó Patty, alcanzando a las otras.

- ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡¿Estoy pintado, o qué?! - exclamó Dante, corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la bañera.

* * *

Dante se acomodó uno de los muchos "curitas" que tenía pegados en la cara, cubriendo los arañazos. Vergil sacó una pastilla para el dolor de estómago y se la tomó.

Llevaban mucho rato sentados en una banca del parque desde la mañana hasta la tarde, sin decir nada.

Pero Dante rompió el silencio, después.

- Oye, Dante...Discúlpame por haberte aplicado la de "Cárgame, puta"...

- No, no...Está bien...De no haber querido que la usaras, no te la habría enseñado... - dijo Dante, negando con la cabeza.

- Oh...

- Y...Lamento haber dicho que tienes voz aguda de orgasmo...

- En realidad, no te lo reprocho...Debe de ser una de las desventajas de volver a ser un niño... - suspiró Vergil, mirando al frente.

- Así es... - después, Dante empezó a reír sonoramente.

Vergil volteó a verlo con molestia.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

Dante lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

- Nada, nada...¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! E-Es que...Ay, ay...Es que me acordé de...

- ¡¿De qué, escoria?! ¡¿De qué?! - instigó Vergil, agitando a Dante por un hombro.

- Es que cuando saliste volando hacia la pared...Yo...¿Recuerdas cuando querías volar, Vergil?

Vergil contuvo el aliento y recordó.

- Sí...Sí me acuerdo... - murmuró Vergil.

**/Flashback/**

_Vergil se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación frente a la ventana y empezó a leer su libro sobre alquimia. Pasó así media hora hasta que decidió detenerse. Miró la ventana y se entretuvo observando volar a los ruiseñores en el tejado de su casa del árbol._

_"Ellos toman impulso...", reflexionó, viendo con cuidado a una de las aves._

_"Corren...Y vuelan..."_

_Acto seguido, Vergil se levantó, sacó un colchón inflable del sótano y lo preparó, para luego colocarlo al pie de las escaleras del segundo piso._

_- "...A freedom and a quest for life...until the end the judgement night..." - canturreó Dante, entrando a la casa con una resortera en mano._

_Dante miró el colchón frente a la escalera y se quedó pensando._

_- ¡Hey, Vergil! ¡¿Sabes qué esto?! - gritó Dante, mirando la puerta del segundo piso._

_El menor de los hijos de Sparda puso su mejor cara de confusión al ver a su hermano salir de ahí con un traje negro de cuerpo completo._

_- A veces...creo que estás enloqueciendo por tanto libro de nerd, Vergil... - gruñó Dante, abriendo los brazos._

_Vergil lo miró con una sonrisa obstinada._

_- Di lo que quieras, Dante. Me da igual. Apuesto a que lograré mi cometido..._

_Dante arqueó una ceja con incredulidad._

_- Tu...¿cometido? - Dante cruzó sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho - ¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu enfermizo cometido?_

_- Volar, escoria...Volar._

_Dante rió sonoramente._

_- ¡¿Volar?! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡Para volar hace falta un avión, idiota!_

_- ¡Puras mentiras! Sólo cierra el pico y observa._

_El menor chistó y se sentó a un costado del sillón._

_Vergil abrió los brazos y se hizo hacia atrás hasta que sintió la pared contra su espalda. Respiró profundo. Y corrió. Saltó hacia delante...y fue cayendo hacia el suelo._

_- Valió madre... - murmuró Dante, observando el rostro de sorpresa de su hermano._

_Se levantó y miró a Vergil caer sobre el colchón, par luego rebotar hacia la pared y caer al suelo con fuerza._

_- ¡Niños, ya llegamos! - exclamó Eva, entrando seguida de Sparda a la mansión._

_- Ah...¡Vergil! - Sparda corrió hacia él, que estaba aún sobre el suelo._

_- ¡Dante! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano?! ¡¿y qué hace el colchón inflable aquí?!_

_Dante se encogió de hombros._

_- Pregúntale al remedo de hermano que tengo el por qué de su manía por volar como estrella de rock - rió Dante, alejándose de la escena con una enorme sonrisa por el moretón en la cara de su hermano - Pero a ti nadie te atrapó, hermanito._

**/Fin flashback/**

- ¡Sólo quería asegurarme! - exclamó Vergil.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Dante siguió partiéndose de risa al recordar la escena.

Vergil se indignó y miró a Dante con rabia.

- ¡Tú hiciste algo peor que yo! ¡¿Recuerdas aquél concurso de natación de la secundaria?!

Dante paró de reír en seco y dirigió su vista a Vergil.

- ¡Estúpido enano!

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Ahora es mi turno de refrescarte la memoria, hermanito!

**/Flashback/**

_- ¡Dante! ¿Acaso hay algo en lo que no seas perfecto? - chilló una chica, tomando a Dante por un brazo._

_- Ja, ja...Nena, cuando eres bueno, eres yo. Simple._

_- Qué pena que no te guste nadar. Me encantaría verte en un traje de natación entallado._

_Dante miró arriba con aire pensativo._

_- Ni lo intentes, Verónica. Ese idiota se ahoga con el grifo de su bañera - se burló Brock, un tipo que odiaba a Dante._

_El de rojo se levantó y miró a Brock retadoramente._

_- Bueno, al menos yo no me ahogo con mi propia saliva, como tú - devolvió Dante, acompañado de un montón de gritos por su broma - Además, tú no sabes lo que puedo hacer, Brock._

_- ¿Dante sabe nadar, Vergil? - preguntó Verónica, hacia el mencionado._

_- No. Ni de chiste - respondió él, yéndose del lugar._

_- Está bien, Sparda. Hay que arreglarlo de alguna forma, ¿no? - incitó Brock, plantándose frente a Dante._

_- ¿Qué propones?_

_- ...Compitamos en el concurso de natación. Quien gane, usará al otro como su sirviente por una semana._

_- Umm...Bien. Pero el sirviente no se puede negar a nada - agregó Dante, estrechando la mano de Brock._

_- Entonces, es un reto._

_- Es un reto._

_Ambos se fueron cada quién por su lado. Dante salió del comedor y se llevó la mano a la frente sin dejar de caminar._

_"Mierda...No sé nadar..."_

_Empezó el concurso tres días después, por lo que Dante se preparó mentalmente para su posible derrota._

_- ¡Aaaah! ¡Dante! ¡Te ves increíble! - chillaron unas chicas en las gradas._

_Él les guiñó y levantó el pulgar hacia ellas, que se echaron viento a la cara con las manos por el gesto. Todos se alistaron. Dante apretó la mandíbula y volteó a ver a su hermano, que estaba ayudando a otro chico a tomar fotos para el periódico escolar._

_Dante le hizo una seña para que su hermano lo apoyara. Vergil lo miró del otro lado de la piscina y dibujó con su pulgar una línea en su cuello en señal de "Vas a morir"._

_"Hijo de...", pensó Dante._

_Volteó a ver a Brock en su marca de posición, que lo miró con desdén. Ambos se levantaron el dedo medio y regresaron su vista al frente._

_Sonaron la señal de inicio y todos se lanzaron a la piscina. Dante iba bien a las dos primeras vueltas. De hecho, tenía las de ganar, pero cometió un error. Dio un pataleo muy brusco y su hueso tronó. Él jadeó y trató de agarrarse de algo cuando estuvo cerca de la meta final. Se levantó y tomó algo negro que sintió frente a él._

_Escuchó un grito femenino cuando levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Vergil se plantó frente a él con una sonrisa que hiela los huesos sólo como él sabe, y lo apuntó con la cámara._

_- Sonríe, pervertido - dijo Vergil, tomando la foto._

_"Eso negro" a lo que Dante se había aferrado...era el sostén de una chica que ya se estaba levantando._

_Miró su mano y soltó el sostén por acto reflejo, con todo el mundo riéndose de él._

_Recibió una bofetada de la chica, un mal artículo en el periódico escolar de parte de su hermano, y un lindo pañuelo para cumplir su sentencia de sirviente._

**/Fin flashback/**

- ¡Fue sin querer! ¡Mi pierna se había luxado, nada más! Aparte, si tú no hubieras tomado la foto en ese ángulo, otra cosa hubiera sido.

- Ha sido la mejor foto que he tomado... - dijo Vergil, mirando el suelo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Maldito enano fastidioso!

- ¡Estúpido anciano acabado!

Se miraron con sorpresa. Y recordaron una de sus muchas peleas.

**/Flashback/**

_- ¡V-Vergil! ¡Ya me rindo! ¡Eres un pesado! - gritó Dante, tratando de desembarazarse de su hermano._

_- ¡Tsk! Eres un marica. No se puede jugar bien a las luchas contigo - rugió Vergil en el oído de Dante, para luego levantarse y dejar al menor tirado en el pasto del patio._

_Vergil se acomodó el cabello y miró a Dante desde arriba con una sonrisa de superioridad._

_- No...soy un marica...Tú eres un pesado. ¡Eso es todo!_

_- El problema, hermano...Es que no eres fuerte. No tienes nada con lo cual atacarme._

_- ¡Por eso no fue justo!_

_Vergil rió y se fue._

_Dante se levantó y se acarició los brazos con dolor._

_- Pues...Haré que te duela, Vergil...Que te duela, enserio - gruñó Dante para él._

_Se levantó, cenó y se dirigió a la habitación de Vergil aprovechando que este se encontraba buscando un cuaderno en el sótano._

_Dante tomó un libro de su hermano y lo deshojó, sin siquiera revisar lo que contenía ese libro. Hoja por hoja fue volando en la habitación. Dante haría que le doliera a Vergil, y lo logró._

_Vergil subió y entró a su habitación. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Dante tiró la pasta de su libro en el suelo. El menor sonrió con malicia y se paró. Vergil se arrodilló frente a una hoja._

_- ¡Esto es lo que te mereces por ser un pesado!_

_- Tú...Tú lo..._

_Vergil tomó la hoja frente a él y la miró. Dante pasó junto a él y miró la hoja sobre el hombro. Él también la miró con los ojos bien abiertos._

_La hoja tenía un dibujo muy hermoso, con un título arriba que decía: "NUESTRA GRADUACIÓN". En el dibujo, estaban Vergil y Dante con sus diplomas del jardín de niños._

_Dante se agachó junto a Vergil y empezó a recoger las hojas con desesperación. "NUESTRO TELEVISOR", "NUESTRA IDA AL CINE", "NUESTRA VISITA AL MUSEO", eran algunos de los títulos de las hojas. Dante se sintió como un idiota al haber hecho algo tan cruel como eso. Y sobre todo apenado, ya que su hermano conservaba tantas memorias que lo incluían a él. "Nuestra" vida. No sólo suya._

_Vergil levantó su mano temblorosa y empezó a recoger todo con lentitud. Una vez que juntaron todo, Dante le dio las hojas a Vergil, que las emparejó y guardó dentro de la pasta del libro._

_- Lo lamento..Vergil..Ense-_

_Vergil lo empujó al suelo._

_- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por eso todo el tiempo te digo que eres un idiota! ¡Todo lo que tocas lo destruyes! Pero por más que quiero, no puedo escapar de ti. De tus idioteces, ¡del problema que convienes a ser! ¡De todas formas, basta con verme al espejo para darme cuenta de que mi "problema" también invade mi cara! ¡Es como ver tu maldito rostro!_

_Dante lo miró con sorpresa, pero se repuso y se levantó con coraje._

_- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Ojalá y todo el tiempo pueda arruinarte la vida y mueras siendo el amargado sin vida que de por sí eres! ¡Pasando tu tiempo como un ratón de biblioteca, sin conocer el mundo! ¡Por eso todos se alejan de ti! ¡Porque no vale la pena gastar tiempo y energías con un cerrado idiota como tú! ¡Por eso no tienes amigos, ni siquiera un conocido cercano!_

_Vergil apretó la mandíbula._

_- ¡Maldito enano fastidioso! - exclamó Vergil._

_- ¡Estúpido anciano acabado! - exclamó Dante._

_Ambos se empujaron y se tiraron al suelo. Empezaron a pelear. Rodaron uno sobre el otro y chocaron junto a la cama de Vergil._

_- ¡Lástima que le prometí a papá y a mamá que no te mataría, o te mataría! - gritó Vergil, apretando su rodilla varias veces contra el estómago de Dante._

_Dante gimió y tiró a Vergil debajo de él._

_- ¡Y qué pena que no esté aquí, porque nadie podrá detenerme para acabar contigo!_

_Dante oprimió el cuello de Vergil con fuerza. El otro le golpeó los brazos y se revolvió con dolor debajo de Dante._

_"Lo mataré...En verdad, lo mataré...", pensó Dante._

_Los golpes de Vergil se volvieron más débil y jadeaba, tratando de encontrar aire._

_Dante perdió el equilibrio un poco y chocó levemente contra la cama. El libro de Vergil se cayó frente a Dante y se abrió, mostrando uno de los dibujos._ "_MI FAMILIA_". _El único que salía en el dibujo, era Dante._

_Vergil jadeó con debilidad._

_- D-Dan...a-agh... - la voz de Vergil era débil y aguda._

_Dante lo soltó repentinamente._

_- Vergil... - lo tomó del rostro y lo abrazó._

_Vergil empezó a jadear, recuperando el aliento. Se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Dante y empezó a respirar._

_- M-Maldito...Tú...Ha...Ha..._

_- Lo siento...Perdóname...Perdón..._

**/Fin flashback/**

Vergil bajó la cabeza. Dante se llevó ambas manos a la frente y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas con frustración.

- ¿Sí me...habrías...?

Dante lo miró con severidad.

- Sí. Sí me habría atrevido...Pero ese dibujo me hizo pensar...

Vergil le sostuvo la mirada a Dante.

- Sé que enserio te dolía. Todas esas veces que jugamos a las luchas yo...Sin poder no puedes proteger nada, Dante...Por no decir a ti mismo.

Dante empezó a entender.

Vergil no era tan maldito. En esos tiempo, como hermano "mayor", de cierta forma, quería que su hermano se volviera fuerte y pudiera enfrentar al mundo sin doblegarse.

- No sé qué me pasaba, Vergil. Porque siempre pasé tanto tiempo contigo, y aún así te odiaba - dijo Dante.

- ¿"Odiabas"? - inquirió Vergil, sonriendo un poco.

- Bueno, aún te odio.

Ambos rieron bajito y se miraron.

- Yo también te odio. Pero te agradezco, por ayudarme a sobrellevar esta situación - abrió los brazos, refiriéndose a su cuerpo.

- No hay por dónde. Eso hace la familia.

Eso sonó a doble sentido para Vergil.

- Ese condenado dibujo...Debí haberlo mantenido lejos de-¡Ah!

Sintió como Dante lo había abrazado por sorpresa, estrechándolo con fuerza.

- Te odio...Te odio tanto, Vergil...Pero no importa cuánto te odie no vas a dejar de ser mi hermano.

Vergil miró al frente con sorpresa. Y le devolvió a Dante el abrazo con sus pequeños brazos.

- Yo...también te odio. Pero no importa cuán inmaduro y estúpido seas no vas a dejar de ser mi hermano.

Dante cerró los ojos y se sintió extrañamente feliz.

Escucharon varios pasos cercanos, pero no les dieron importancia. Dante divisó un reflejo brillante cerca de él y abrió los ojos. Los entrecerró por lo fuerte que era esa luz en realidad, y se dio cuenta de que provenía de Vergil.

- ¡Nero! ¡Nero! - gritaron Patty, Trish y Lady, acercándose las tres al lugar.

Miraron el brillo con confusión.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a Nero?! - gritó Patty con miedo.

Dante miró a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Hasta que el brillo empezó a disminuir.

Contuvo el aliento cuando un Vergil adulto lo apretó más contra él. Ya tenía su típica gabardina roja y sus botas marrones. Había vuelto a ser él.

- V-Vergil...

- ¿Um? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Ah! ¡Lalalala~! ¡Mi voz! ¡Mi masculina voz! - Vergil se levantó de un salto y se escudriñó con cuidado. Se metió la mano al chaleco - ¡Sí! ¡Mis cuadros regresaron!

- ¡Danteeee! - gritaron las tres mujeres presentes.

Dante y Vergil voltearon a verlas.

- Oh, oh... - murmuró Vergil.

- Todo este tiempo... - gruñó Lady, llevándose la mano a Kalinna Ann, en su espalda.

- Todo el tiempo estuve... - gruñó Trish, recargando energía en sus manos.

- Siempre estuve enamorada de ti... - gruñó Patty, tomando una grande y voluminosa piedra del suelo.

- ¡VERGIL! ¡Corre, hermano, corre! - gritó Dante, jalando a Vergil del brazo.

Ambos salieron corriendo por todo el parque, siendo perseguidos por tres histéricas mujeres.

- Ha...Ha...Al menos no...tuvimos que hacer el...hechizo...

- Cállate, idiota...

Ambos voltearon y se tiraron al suelo, esquivando rocas, rayos y misiles. Se levantaron y volvieron a correr.

* * *

- Gracias...Y lamento haber causado tanta confusión, chicas - dijo Vergil, haciendo una reverencia.

Todas trataron de contener sus suspiros y mantuvieron su rostro molesto.

- Bueno, Verg, te llevo.

- No. Yo puedo ir solo.

Dante asintió. Vergil les tomó la mano a cada una y les dio un grácil beso, antes de irse. Todas empezaron a gruñir.

- No recuerdo que fuera así de...candente... - gruñó Lady, rompiendo un palo del billar.

- Dios...Ni pensar que ese hombre fuera un maldito... - afirmó Trish, dando vueltas por la habitación.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan maldito y tan sexy al mismo tiempo? - inquirió Patty, arrugando sus cartas de póquer.

- Dejen de hablar así de mí y relájense - bromeó Dante.

Todas rieron y golpearon a Dante en la cabeza.

- Al menos, todavía te tenemos a ti - dijo Lady.

Dante contuvo el aliento, activó su Devil Trigger y echó a correr.

- ¡No! ¡Me morí!

Todas rieron y trataron de aceptar en sus mentes (y corazones) quién fue en realidad "Nero Angelo".

Por lo mientras, Vergil siguió caminando varias calles hasta llegar a la mansión Sparda. Entró, se quitó la gabardina y bajó a su sótano, donde guardó un sobre con el fajo de billetes de Lady, los lentes negros de Trish, La Insoportable Levedad del Ser que leyó con Patty, y un viejo libro lleno de dibujos con su vida.

Sonrió y se sentó en su sillón azul.

- Los odio a todos, cuarteto de malditos... - susurró con una leve sonrisa.

**Fin**


End file.
